


Accidentally in Love

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a lil tipsy, M/M, accidental forehead kissing, fluff month, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Lance turned his head and settled a gentle kiss against Keith's forehead. Let it linger for one second, two, before it dawned on him what he was doing and he pulled back quickly, cheeks burning.Thank god it was dark.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. In light of Covid-19, I really wanted to do something positive for a while. So for the month of April, I'm going to try and post a one-shot every single day that is nothing but fluff. Familial fluff, romantic fluff, friends to lovers fluff, platonic fluff, just...fluff. No angst to fluff, nothing depressing or anxiety inducing, just calm fics to read that hopefully make you smile.
> 
> It's going to span fandoms, so I'm going to be posting them as a series here, and in separate fics on FFN. I'll put the next day's fandom and prompt at the bottom of every chapter so that you can check back if its a fandom you're in.
> 
> This isn't a sitewide thing, this is a personal goal I'm doing, and there's not really a set prompt list, I'm just making them up as I go. If you want to join in, however, feel free to write your own fic with a day's prompt and your fandom of choosing. If you send it to me or tag me in it here or on tumblr, I'll make an effort to read it, even if it's not a fandom I'm in.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe and healthy.

"Dude, you're going to fall asleep on the floor if you don't get up and go to bed now," Keith chuckled, shoving Lance away from his shoulder.

Lance grumbled and pushed back, swatting Keith's hand from his arm and squinting. "But Rapunzel," he whined. 

"Lives and marries Eugene," Keith said, rolling his eyes. "You've seen this movie more than is healthy for any sane person, it'll be here in the morning. Go to bed."

Lance sighed and flopped back against the couch. Keith was home from his cross-universe work, and when he was Earth-side and Shiro wasn't available, he tended to crash at Lance's house. They had a lot of room, and Keith claimed he actually liked the hustle and bustle of it all, which Lance found hard to believe. But he kept showing up, and his mother would never refuse one of Lance's friends (family, really), so the guest bedroom had basically become Keith's room.

Keith being home meant that they had a movie night. Usually the others would come by and join them, but Pidge and Matt were off-world with Coran, Hunk was on the other side of the planet hosting some kind of inter-planetary fundraiser, and Shiro and Curtis were on their honeymoon.

Hence the two of them, watching Lance's favorite movie of all time (tied with Road to El Dorado and Aladdin, of course) and having a popcorn battle in Lance's living room. His family had long since gone to bed, and it was nearing two am.

With the others there, they could almost always make it to four or five in the morning, but they'd been winding down, and the bottle of wine they'd been passing back and forth hadn't helped matters. Kosmo was already passed out on top of his favorite blanket in the corner of the room, Lance's family cat Bread stacked on top of him and curled in a ball.

Keith reached over Lance and grabbed the remote, shutting the movie off mid-frying pan battle. Lance whined again, feebly attempting to grab the remote, and Keith snorted. He tossed it out of range, into a chair, and grabbed Lance by the elbows. "Come on, asshole. Bed. Your floor isn't comfortable, we all learned that the hard way."

Lance didn't protest further, instead letting Keith drag him to his feet. His touch was gentle, if not insistent, and the t-shirt he was wearing was soft against Lance's fingertips. It was an old one, belonged to Keith's father. It'd been worn nearly threadbare, but it was probably the softest piece of clothing Keith owned.

They cleaned up their popcorn bowls and glasses silently, depositing them on the kitchen counter before shutting off all the lights and trudging up the stairs together.

Much like the castle ship, their rooms were across the hall from each other. It was something they'd chuckled about the first time Keith had spent the night, and something Lance still found a little amusing.

"Thanks for letting me crash," Keith said, like he always did.

Lance shook his head. "Dude. You know you're always welcome. My mom would be offended if you stopped coming."

Keith's smile was small but genuine. Lance yawned, wide, and draped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Bacon and pancakes in the morning?"

"Hell yeah."

And then, maybe because he was at the perfect height for it, maybe because he was a little drunk, or maybe something else, Lance turned his head and settled a gentle kiss against Keith's forehead. Let it linger for one second, two, before it dawned on him what he was doing and he pulled back quickly, cheeks burning.

Thank god it was dark.

"Um."

"Yeah?" Keith said, and there was a chuckle in his voice that made Lance relax.

"Sorry."

"I'm not mad about it."

Lance glanced over at him, letting his arm slip a little. He couldn't see very well, but he knew Keith was watching him. Probably could see him, because his eyes were stupidly good and also he was an alien. "Yeah?" he echoed, a little hope creeping into his chest.

Keith's hand slipped behind Lance's back, splayed over the fabric of his night shirt. Heat seeped into his skin and for some reason, it made Lance shiver. "Yeah," Keith murmured.

Lance swallowed around the dryness in his throat. Against his better judgement, he let his eyes flutter shut and he settled his lips against Keith's forehead again, holding it there longer this time. Keith's fingers twisted in his shirt, just a little.

Heart pounding, Lance let the kiss drift. Over his forehead, to his temple. Lingered. Down to the high rise of his cheek bone. Stalled. Lower, hovering on his jaw line. Paused.

Keith twisted his head, slowly, like he was waiting for Lance to move. He didn't. He let Keith's mouth hover over his for one second, two, three, four, breathing the same air but not quite touching, and then he backed away. Swallowed again.

He could practically hear Keith lick his lips. "Bed?" Keith asked, his voice a little hoarse, and the sound of it made Lance's heart flutter.

"Guest bed is kinda hard," Lance said.

A pause. "I suppose it is."

"And you definitely don't like the floor."

"Hmm. Where should I sleep, then? Air mattress?"

"I've got a spare pillow in my room," Lance offered, backing up against his door. He was well aware of his parents sleeping only a few doors away, his sister across the hall. "And a queen sized bed. If you want it."

"I'd like that."

"Mind if I share it though?"

Keith's laughter was breathy, and his hand was warm when it slid into Lance's grip. "I was hoping you would."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrows fandom/prompt: Coming Out, a Supergirl/Batwoman crossover (and episode fixer upper lol)


End file.
